A Twinkle In The Sky
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: At the park where Fern, Yue, Glenn and Vaith laid with Sylthfarn all those days ago...Merleawe meets Sylthfarn and tells him something that she always wanted to tell him.


A Twinkle in the Sky

This is a really small story I thought of after reading book 4

* * *

Merleawe was thinking to herself as she walked out to the park, where Fern had said, he and the others had laid with Sylthfarn the day before he disappeared.

She walked into the park, it was a beautiful sunny day. The blue in the sky was very nice to. The wind blew calmly as she sat down in the park.

She smiled even though she felt a little bit of sadness. The Master Wizard, Sylthfarn, was dead. They all knew it. When she came back to Viegald, she had asked if she could take the role that he had, but change it to one that was of peace rather then magic.

Merleawe looked up at the sky as she sat down against a tree. "Fern said it was on a day like this that he, with everyone else, came with Sylthfarn to sit in the park..." She whispered to herself. She sighed gently. "I really wish I could have met you Sylthfarn. You sounded like such a nice guy..."

"Its nice to hear someone say that"

Merleawe watched the clouds as they moved. In the middle of the moving clouds was an angel, that she was sure of because of the white wings and such, but it was who the angel was that made her surprised. "S-S-Sylthfarn?"

The boy who was known as Sylthfarn nodded his head. "Yeah. That's me" He looked reflective although sad, Merleawe knew why. "You miss everyone don't you Sylthfarn?"

Sylthfarn looked at Merleawe in shock. "How...Did..You" Merleawe smiled again. "I can see it all over your face. You look exactly the same as me according to Fern and the others"

The boy who now had angel wings sighed. "Yeah but...I..." Merleawe tilted her head to the side. "You wanted to tell someone where you were going right?" Sylthfarn nodded although he had a few tears in his eyes.

Merleawe looked to his right, his mother was standing there in angel form as well. On Sylthfarn's left was his father. She looked down for a second. "You know what?"

Sylthfarn tilted his head to the right. "No...What?"

Merleawe looked up at him with a very deep smile on her face. "I know why you wrote what you did in your diary"

Sylthfarn blinked. "There's no way you could know..." Merleawe's eyes looked like they knew and understood him. "You wrote, I must hurry... I reckon it was because your family was under attack...Tell me if I am wrong?"

Sylthfarn took in a deep breath and lowered his head. "No, you're not wrong Merleawe..." Merleawe smiled again. "I didn't mean to leave the diary there. Whoever opened it must have known how to"

"Not really. Fern was the first person who touched it"

Sylthfarn's head shot up. "Fern? I thought I told him to never touch it?" Merleawe's smile eventually made him smile. "Let me guess, he wanted to figure out why I had gone? And where I had gone to?" Merleawe nodded her head. "Yes...Although eventually Yue opened it"

"How did you all figure out I was dead?" Sylthfarn's whisper was so quiet that Merleawe almost didn't hear it. "Ardi Auris told us" Sylthfarn's face went into shock for a few moments. "Ardi? He was one nasty person! I am sure he made you all suffer and"

Merleawe shook her head. "No. Yue managed to put an end to him for good. I think you have to know that I was the one who made your charm not work? The one that you gave to Seraphia?"

Sylthfarn slowly nodded, getting all this information was important. Even if he was sad that he left everyone behind. "I..."

Merleawe stood up slowly and looked around the park, then back to him again. "I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now. You are special. You have been and always will be"

Sylthfarn looked around the park himself then back to Merleawe. "There is something I think you should know" Merleawe tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

"You are my reincarnation"

Merleawe's eyes were almost wider then saucers. "H...How?"

Sylthfarn smiled at her. "You know when someone dies, there is always someone who is born that literally mirror's you?" Merleawe nodded slowly. "That person...Is you"

Merleawe smiled at him. "Thank you Sylthfarn"

"For what? I haven't done anything"

Merleawe shook her head. "No... You have done everything. You helped this Kingdom become the way it is today. You helped Fern to realise he isn't alone. You teased Yue on occasion which made him smile. Vaith always loved talking to you...Even if you were a bit mean to him sometimes...Glenn always prey's that you're safe and okay...Princess Seraphia always looks up at the sky everyday for at least an hour...Then there's me..."

Sylthfarn looked at her while his smile started to feel very warm. "I don't have any time left but...Go on"

Merleawe put a hand on her chest and closed her eyes.

"At first I didn't know where you were or who you were. I was asked to fill your shoes. To present myself as you. To talk exactly like you. To literally be your mirror image. There is nothing I wouldn't do. I have brought peace to the world...but...There are times when I don't know what to do. So I looked to the sky for your advice and everytime you have always given me a clue to the answer...In every little thing that has happened, big or small"

She opened her eyes and looked to where he was. He wasn't there but somehow she could tell he was listening to her. "I have to say...Talking to you now...Understanding your smile. How you carried yourself around everyone...It reminds me of how I walk and carry myself. Beleving in yourself is one thing that is important...But...There is one more thing that is the most important thing in the world"

She heard Sylthfarn's voice on the wind. "So...What is that?"

She smiled very wide and it seemed like her smile would break any and every barrier of the negative forces of the world. She took in a deep breath.

"It is not what you say...It is not how you try to aspire...It isn't even how you behave..."

Both Merleawe and Sylthfarn could sense there was six people looking at her.

"It is...Quite simply this:- Life has been given to you. You are special. No matter who you are. Every single person is important in the world. No one is less or better then anyone else. Everyone is equal. What you do with the gift of life is important but to say true to yourself is by far...The most important and best thing you can ever have. Stay true to yourself...And forever...even past eternity...You will forever...Be remembered. So Sylthfarn..."

"Yes Merleawe?"

Merleawe felt every single bit of her energy carry her next four words.

"Thank you. For Everything"


End file.
